Cookie season
by Pinetasticapple
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: you're selling cookies for your sister's girl scout troop and you're so adorable and awkward while doing it that I buy fifteen boxes. Ike/Link pre-relationship


Yet another prompt from tumblr. Can't help it, some are really cute.

Ok, I'll apologize before hand if you see typos. I was slightly drunk when I wrote this.

* * *

**Cookie season**

"Link! The cute tall guy is across the street!"

Link scrambled his way from the couch, nearly crashing against the wall, his friend Marth raising a judgemental eyebrow against him. This wasn't the first time Link rushed to the window, eager to see the mentioned guy, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

But who could blame him, when the guy in question was gorgeous, with short tussled hair and deep blue eyes and a nice, soft smile that made him ogle and babble whenever they crossed words. In the past few weeks Link had discovered that his name was Ike, he had moved to town just a couple of months ago and was one of the new forest rangers of Kokiri Woods.

He also knew the guy looked amazing despite the grass stains or sweat from being under the sun almost all day, that his blue hair remarked his eyes, especially on the odd times Link caught him with casual clothes instead of the green uniform and that he was one smart and adorable guy.

"He's wearing a wine turtleneck this time" Marth said, subtly peeking from the curtain "oh and white slacks, I approve that choice"

"Is he wearing the headband?"

"Hmm yes, the dark green one" Marth smiled "oh he even looks like he cleaned himself up, wonder why"

"How can you tell from here?" Link asked confused when the sound of someone knocking the door startled him.

He looked at Marth and the door, and back to Marth but his friend would just shrug and smiled at him, motioning the blond to go open already while he snuck out of the living room.

There was another knock, slightly louder this time and Link took a deep breath before twisting the doorknob, the air he had just inhaled nearly blowing out of his nose. Ike was standing right outside his porch, a hand still in the air from knocking, a faint blush on his ears and cheeks Link thought it couldn't be more adorable.

"He-hey" Link choked on his voice, trying to smooth himself out "what a nice surprise"

"Hi" Ike gave him a shy smile, his hands now hidden inside his pockets "Link right? We've met before"

"Ye, yeah" Link smiled, excited that Ike remembered who he was "at Kokiri yes, there we uh, yep"

To his surprise Ike didn't look at him strange, still showing that small smile that made Link's inside soft and squishy.

"I didn't know you lived here" he said "the few times I pass around here I see a red haired guy"

"Oh that would be Roy" Link smiled "yeah we live here, I mean, he lives here too" he was starting to get mixed up with his words "roommates you know? Cheaper and, and what brings you around here?"

"Ah, I was just, well I'm doing my sister a favour and" Ike was almost rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet Link couldn't believe how cute this guy was being "she's in the girl scouts and they are uh, collecting funds for" Ike rubbed the back of his neck "sorry I, she told me like five times before leaving and I forgot"

"Oh, oh is it cookie season?" Link provided, his voice higher than usual "oh we love those, well, my roommates more, I mean Marth and Roy, who are the sweet tooth kind, not that I'm not but they beat me to it" he was able to hear Marth's scoff from where he was, but preferred to ignore it.

"I'm not that much of a fan" Ike said, eyeing the box next to him. How come Link didn't notice it before? "Then again I promised Mist I would help her out and I don't want to let her down, but I am not that good at this uh, selling kind of-"

"I'll take fifteen"

Ike snapped his head up, looking at Link in shock "W…what? Really?"

"Yes! I mean" Link coughed "as I said, we love cookies and why not, is for a good cause isn't it?"

"Well yes but we are talking of almost fifty rupees here"

"Got it covered"

Ike raised an eyebrow in mild disbelief but shrugged in the end and offering the box "well, I don't know which ones you guys want so…suit yourself?"

Link didn't bother to read the labels as he chose over fifteen different coloured boxes, his wallet suddenly lighter as he handed the money, but he didn't mind that in exchange of looking how Ike's expression changed from disbelief to surprise and then to joy.

"Wow, thank you I" Ike smiled at him and Link almost groaned of how adorable Ike was looking "Mist will love this!" he played with the now empty cardboard box, his voice quavering just for a moment "you really helped me on this"

"I'm glad I could help" Link nearly grinned "with the girl scouts, because you know, all these cookies and you are an awesome older brother"

Ike blushed and Link mentally scored for that one "ah, thank you, again I mean, ah you know" he passed a hand across his hair, tousling it more than how it was "I, uh, I have to go give the money to her but, can I repay you for this? You truly helped me here"

"What? No, No I mean" Link sounded almost distraught "come on I'm not asking for anything in return"

"I was uh… thinking of asking you for lunch" Ike said, rubbing his neck again "if that's uh, if that's alright with you"

Link nearly whooped a fist in the air.

"That sounds, yeah, lunch sounds great"

Minutes later Link was skipping steps across the hallway, his hands clutching a paper with Ike's phone number scribbled on it. He had already saved it on his phone but hey, he was not going to toss the note away.

"So, you have a date with cute forest ranger" Marth asked from his place on the couch, absently turning a page of his book "and it just required for you to spend half of our income for groceries in cookies"

"Er…"

Marth rolled his eyes "you are just lucky Roy is obsessed with those thin mint cookies, otherwise I would make you mow the lawn of all our neighbours again"

"Who is mowing lawns now?" asked Roy while he appeared from the stairs "because I just took a long relaxing shower and I am so not—are those cookies?!"

"Oh, yes, Link bought some from a very nice guy a while ago" Marth snickered "and he said they were on him"

Link slapped Marth's arm "I'll buy an extra gallon of milk if you don't tell Roy the details of how we ended up with fifteen boxes"

Marth just rolled his eyes, both guys ignoring Roy's reorganizing of the cookies from the tastiest to the ones that would be chosen last.

"Make sure you don't need to buy fifty boxes for a second date and I might consider said offer"

Link almost hit Marth with his book in response.

* * *

You know, reviews are welcomed at this point, please?


End file.
